A refrigerator is a device for refrigerating or freezing food items to keep them in storage freshly. The refrigerator includes storage spaces such as a refrigerating chamber and a freezing chamber for keeping the food items in storage and a cool air supplying fan motor assembly for forcibly forcibly supplying cool air to the storage spaces.
In general, in the cool air supplying fan motor assembly installed within the refrigerator to supply cool air in the refrigerator, for example, a rotor of a motor and a fan may be integrally configured. This is to reduce an installation space of the fan motor assembly for supplying cool air, to thus increase the capacity of the storage space of the refrigerator.
However, among an inner rotor type and an outer rotor type which are classified by the position of a rotor combined with the fan, application of the inner rotor type has a limitation in increasing the capacity of the storage space of the refrigerator. In addition, in the fan motor assembly for supplying cool air, generally, an axial flow fan is used as the fan, which degrades the efficiency of supplying cool air, compared with application of a centrifugal fan. Also, when the axial flow fan is used, an electric wire for supplying power to the motor is inevitably exposed to a cool air flow path to act as resistance to a flow of cool air.
In addition, generally, the cool air supplying fan motor assembly is fixedly installed on a wall body of the refrigerator. This causes vibration and noise generated from the motor to be transferred to the exterior via the wall body, making the user feel uncomfortable and inconvenient in using the product.